elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Taniec w Ogniu, Rozdział 1
Taniec w Ogniu, Rozdział 1 – Treść Taniec w ogniu, Rozdział I Waughin Jarth Miejsce: Cesarskie Miasto, Cyrodiil Data: 7 dnia Pierwszych Mrozów, 3E 397 Wydawało się, że w pałacu od zawsze mieściła się Komisja Budowlana Lorda Atriusa, firma zatrudniająca urzędników i agentów nieruchomości, przez których ręce przechodziły niemal wszystkie kontrakty budowlane na prace w Cesarstwie. Pałac miał dwieście pięćdziesiąt lat, został wybudowany za czasów panowania cesarza Magnusa. Miał front pozbawiony zdobień i surowy hall. Położony był przy jednym z pomniejszych, ale szacownych placów. Pracowali w nim energiczni i ambitni młodzi ludzie z klasy średniej, jak również zadowoleni z siebie ludzie w wieku średnim, jak na przykład Decumus Scotti. Nikt nie potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie świata bez Komisji - a już na pewno nie Scotti. Ściślej biorąc, Scotti nie mógł wyobrazić sobie świata bez siebie w Komisji. "Lord Atrius zdaje sobie sprawę z twojego wkładu w rozwój firmy", powiedział zarządca, zamykając żaluzję, która wyznaczała biuro Scottiego. "Ale sam wiesz, że sytuacja jest trudna." "Tak", powiedział sztywno Scotti. "Ludzie Lorda Vanecha są ostatnio bardzo aktywni, a my musimy zwiększyć efektywność, jeżeli w ogóle mamy przetrwać. Niestety, oznacza to pożegnanie się z niektórymi z naszych historycznie najlepszych, ale ostatnio nienajlepiej sobie radzących urzędników." "Rozumiem. Trudno." "Cieszę się, że rozumiesz", uśmiechnął się zarządca przez zaciśnięte wargi i wycofał się. "Prosiłbym, żebyś natychmiast zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy." Scotti zaczął organizować dokumenty dotyczące swojej pracy tak, by móc przekazać je swojemu następcy. Pewnie będzie nim młody Imbrallius - i dobrze, tak właśnie powinno być, pomyślał filozoficznie. Chłopak wiedział, jak robić interesy. Scotti zaciekawił się przez chwilę, co Imbrallius pocznie z kontraktami na nową statuę Alessji, o którą starała się Świątynia. Pewnie zmyśli jakiś błąd w papierach, zwali winę na swojego poprzednika, Decumusa Scottiego, i zażąda zapłaty nieuwzględnionych poprzednio kosztów. "Mam korespondencję dla Decumusa Scottiego z Komisji Budowlanej Lorda Atriusa." Scotti podniósł wzrok. Kurier z tłustą twarzą wszedł do jego biura i wyciągnął przed siebie zapieczętowane pismo. Scotti wręczył chłopcu sztukę złota i otworzył pismo. Fatalny charakter pisma, potworne błędy ortograficzne i całkowity brak profesjonalizmu od razu zdradzały, kto był jego autorem. Liodes Jurus, jeszcze przed kilku laty urzędnik Komisji, który opuścił ją po tym, jak oskarżono go o nieetyczne prowadzenie spraw. "Drogi Sckotti, Pewnie zastanawiałeś sie, co się ze mną stało, a ostatnie miejsce gdziebyś sie spodziewał mnie znaleść to w lesie. A ja właśnie jestem w lesie! Ha ha. Jeśli masz olej w głowie i chcesz zarobić trohę dodatkowego złota dla Lorda Atriusa (no i dla siebie ha ha), przyjerzdżaj do Puszczy Vallin. Jeśli śledziłeś albo i nie politykę tutaj, to wiesz albo i nie, że była tu wojna pomiendzy Bosmerami i ich sąsiadami Elswere przez ostatnie 2 lata. Dopiero co sie troche uspokoiło no i masę rzeczy trzeba odbódować. Mam teraz wiecej roboty niż mogę sam przerobić i potrzebuje kogoś z podkładką, kogoś reprezentujoncego powarzaną agencję, żeby doprowadzic piuro do papieru. Tym kimś jesteś ty Przyjacielu! Pszyjedź & spotkaj się ze mną w Tawernie Matki Paskos w Falinnesti w Puszczy Vallin. Bede tu dwa tygodnie a Ty nie pożałujesz! -- Jurus P.S.: Przywieś wóz drewna jeżli możesz." "Co tam masz, Scotti?" spytał jakiś głos. Scotti podskoczył. To był Imbrallius, ze swoja śliczną buźką i z uśmiechem, który topił serca najbardziej skąpych klientów i najtwardszych kamieniarzy. Scotti wsunął list do kieszeni. "Korespondencja osobista", mruknął. "Zaraz się stąd zabieram." "Nie ponaglam cię", powiedział Imbrallius, zabierając kilka pustych formularzy kontraktów ze stosu na biurku Scottiego. "Właśnie skończyliśmy nasz zapas, młodszym skrybom od pisania już drętwieją ręce; w każdym razie pomyślałem, że obejdziesz się bez kilku z nich." Chłopak zniknął w głębi biura. Scotti wyjął list i ponownie go przeczytał. Zamyślił się nad swoim życiem, a nie było to coś, co zwykł robić często. Wydało mu się morzem szarości otoczonym czarnym murem nie do przekroczenia. W murze była tylko jedna szczelina. Szybko, bez zastanowienia chwycił kilkanaście pustych formularzy, na których połyskiwał złoty napis KOMISJA BUDOWLANA LORDA ATRIUSA Z POLECENIA JEGO WYSOKOŚCI CESARZA, i schował je w kalecie wraz z rzeczami osobistymi. Następnego dnia, z typowym dla szaleńców brakiem wątpliwości, ruszył ku swojej przygodzie. Wykupił miejsce w karawanie zdążającej w stronę Puszczy Valen. Była to jedyna karawana z ochroną wyruszająca w ciągu tygodnia z Cesarskiego Miasta na południowy wschód. Miał zaledwie kilka godzin, by się spakować, ale zdążył nabyć wóz drewna. "To będzie kosztować ekstra, za konia do ciągnięcia tego wozu", burknął szef konwoju. "Tak też sądziłem", Scotti uśmiechnął się najlepsza podróbką uśmiechu Imballiusa, na jaką go było stać. Karawana liczyła łącznie dziesięć wozów. Wyruszyli po południu. Najpierw droga wiodła przez znajomy cyrodiiliański krajobraz: pola dzikich kwiatów, łagodne wzgórza porośnięte gajami, przyjazne wioski. Stuk końskich podków o bruk drogi przypominał Scottiemu, że była ona dziełem Komisji Budowlanej Lorda Atriusa. Pięć z osiemnastu kontraktów potrzebnych do jej konstrukcji wyszło spod pióra samego Scottiego. "Sprytny pomysł, wziąć ze sobą drewno", powiedział Breton z szarymi wąsami, który siedział w powozie obok Scottiego. "Praca w handlu?" "Mniej więcej", odparł Scotti. Miał nadzieję, ze zabrzmiało to tajemniczo. Przedstawił się: "Decumus Scotti." "Gryf Mallon", powiedział Breton. "Jestem poetą, a właściwie tłumaczem starej literatury Bosmerów. Byłem w trakcie badań nad nowoodkrytymi fragmentami Mnoriad Pley Bar, kiedy wybuchła wojna dwa lata temu. Musiałem wyjechać. Na pewno słyszałeś o Mnoriad, jeżeli masz jakąkolwiek wiedzę o Zielonym Pakcie." Scotti pomyślał, że Breton mógł był równie dobrze wypowiedzieć kilka zdań w zmyślonym języku, ale uprzejmie pokiwał głową. "Rzecz jasna, nie będę udawał, że Mnoriad jest dziełem o renomie podobnej Meh Ayleidion, albo że dorównuje starożytnością Dansir Gol, jednak uważam, że nie do przecenienia jest jego znaczenie dla zrozumienia natury merelitycznych Bosmerów. Korzenie awersji, jaką leśne elfy mają do wycinania ich własnych drzew czy spożywana jakiejkolwiek materii pochodzenia roślinnego, przy jednoczesnej akceptacji importu takiej materii od innych kultur - moim zdaniem można to wyjaśnić przy pomocy jednego z ustępów Mnoriad", Mallon zaczął wertować swoje papiery, szukając odpowiedniego fragmentu tekstu. Ku głębokiej uldze Scottiego karawana niedługo zatrzymała się na nocny postój. Znajdowali się wysoko na urwisku nad szarawym potokiem. Przed nimi rozpościerała się wielka dolina Puszczy Valen. Jedynie głosy nadmorskich ptaków przypominały, że na zachodzie za zatoką rozciągał się ocean: tam, gdzie się znajdowali, drzewa były tak wysokie, poskręcane jak nierozsupływalny węzeł tworzący się od eonów, że nie przebijał się przez nie żaden widok. Kolejne drzewa, już o mniej porażającej wysokości - najniższe gałęzie znajdowały się jakieś pięćdziesiąt stóp nad ziemią - rosły na urwisku na skraju obozu. Krajobraz był dla Scottiego tak obcy, a myśl o zagłębieniu się w dzicz wprawiała go w taką nerwowość, że nie mógł nawet myśleć o zaśnięciu. Na szczęście Mallon uznał, że spotkał drugiego uczonego z podobną namiętnością do zagadek starożytnych kultur. Długo w noc recytował bosmerowe poematy, tak w oryginale, jak i w swoim tłumaczeniu, łkając, krzycząc i szepcząc, jeśli wymagała tego narracja. Stopniowo Scotti począł zapadać w sen. Nagle trzask łamanego drewna spowodował, że usiadł prosto. "Co to było?" Mallon uśmiechnął się: "Ja też lubię ten fragment. 'Konwokacja jadu bezksiężycowego zwierciadła, taniec w ogniu --'" "Na drzewach są olbrzymie ptaki. Ruszają się", wyszeptał Scotti, wskazując w górę ku ciemnym kształtom. "Nie przejmowałbym się tym", powiedział Mallon, zirytowany zachowaniem swojej publiczności. "Teraz posłuchaj, jak poeta charakteryzuje inwokację Herma-Mory w osiemnastej zwrotce czwartej księgi." Niektóre z ciemnych kształtów na drzewach były skulone jak ptaki, inne wiły się jak węże, jeszcze inne były wyprostowane jak ludzie. Podczas gdy Mallon recytował, Scotti patrzył, jak postaci zręcznie przeskakiwały z gałęzi na gałąź, pół-szybując na odległości, które zdawały się nie do pokonania dla istot pozbawionych skrzydeł. Zebrały się w grupy, a potem zmieniły szyk, aż znajdowały się na wszystkich drzewach otaczających obóz. Nagle opadły z wysokości na dół. "O Maro!" wrzasnął Scotti. "Spadają jak deszcz!" "To pewnie strąki z nasionami", wzruszył ramionami nie odwracając się Mallon. "Niektóre z drzew tutaj mają niezwykłe --" W obozie zapanował całkowity chaos. W wozach wybuchł ogień. Rozległy się straszne jęki konających koni. Skrzynie wina, wody, alkoholu rozbijały się, ich zawartość wnikała w ziemię. Zwinny cień przemknął obok Scottiego i Mallona, z niesamowitą gracją zbierając sakiewki z nasionami i złotem. Scotti zdołał zobaczyć istotę tylko przez moment, gdy padła na nią smuga światła od ognia. Stworzenie było drobne, ze spiczastymi uszami, dużymi żółtymi oczami, zmierzwionym łaciatym futrem i ogonem jak bicz. "Wilkołak", wyszeptał, kuląc się w sobie. "Cathay-Raht", stęknął Mallon. "To znacznie gorzej. Kuzyni Khajiitów, jeśli chodzi o rabunek." "Na pewno?" Tak samo prędko, jak zaatakowały, stworzenia wycofały się, zeskakując w dół urwiska, zanim mag bitewny i wojownik, eskorta karawany, zdążyli do końca otworzyć oczy. Mallon i Scotti podbiegli do urwiska. Setki stóp poniżej malutkie postaci wyskakiwały z wody, otrząsały się i znikały w lesie. "Wilkołaki nie są takimi akrobatami", powiedział Mallon. "To byli na pewno Cathay-Raht. Podli złodzieje. Dzięki Stendarrowi, że nie zdali sobie sprawy z wartości moich notatek. Nie wszystko stracone." Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki